


Là dove in pieno giorno risplendono le stelle

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Là dove in pieno giorno risplendono le stelle [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, insomma, non voglio avervi sulla coscienza, tw: aghi, tw: suicidio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Già, se soltanto la Signora a cui ha fatto lo sgambetto troppe volte, deridendola quando si è rialzato integro e coperto di sangue finto dopo esser stato trascinato nelle budella del St. Bart's, non avesse reclamato la giusta compensazione, sottraendogli con suprema ironia l'unica persona per cui ha lottato negli scorsi due anni per tornare a casa, vivo e integro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Là dove in pieno giorno risplendono le stelle

**Là dove in pieno giorno risplendono le stelle**

 

 

Non c'è modo di trovare Sherlock, se non vuole essere trovato.

È proprio così semplice, e a dirla tutta manca la persona che avrebbe voluto trovarlo più di tutti, la persona che probabilmente l'avrebbe preso a testate e gli avrebbe fatto sanguinare il naso invece di accogliere il suo ritorno a braccia aperte, come Sherlock non ha messo di sognare – infantile per uno con un intelletto del genere – neanche per un attimo durante tutto il tempo che ha trascorso lontano da Londra e da John.

John, _Cristo_ , John Watson.

È così semplice che dovrebbe essere disgustosamente noioso, ma non lo è. È una sensazione amara sulla lingua, una stretta intorno alla gola, un dolore e un freddo diffusi.

Decidere di andarsene e non farlo per il valore melodrammatico o teatrale del gesto, non farlo perché a qualcuno potrebbe creare dispiacere, e magari nel frattempo mettere su una bella messinscena.

No.

No, questo è il dolore sincero di una bestia che si raccoglie in un angolo senza neanche leccarsi la ferita troppo grave, che sta ferma respirando piano, che non fa rumore per non farsi trovare e conservare un briciolo di dignità nella morte.

Forse qualcuno penserà che sia una morte ben ridicola per il grande genio che doveva esser morto già due anni fa, una fine indegna dell'investigatore che era volato giù dall'ospedale e che ora era pronto a fare un ingresso trionfale, redivivo nella sua amata Londra.

Riderebbe - lo fa, un suono asciutto e dissonante e troppo breve nella stanza polverosa e vuota - pensando a tutti quelli che immaginando le sue intenzioni hanno anche immaginato piani complicatissimi e un'esecuzione sublime e intelligente.

Sbagliato, non è il genio ad organizzare il tutto, non è il genio che ha sempre bisogno di un pubblico adorante di fronte al quale vantarsi.

No, è tutto lasciato nelle mani capaci del chimico laureato, silenzioso e schivo.

È doppiamente ridicolo, perché di tutti i modi fantasiosi in cui ha mai ipotizzato di rendere l'anima – ammesso che esista, e in tal caso ammesso di possederne una – non ha mai pensato che potesse essere così semplice. Ironico, anche, perché non è mai stato così lucido e pulito, e il pensiero della droga non è mai stato così lontano, sfocato, inutile.

Non c'è droga che possa fargli dimenticare di esistere in un mondo vuoto e freddo, privo di John Watson.

La casa è vuota e polverosa, due stanze abbandonate dietro una vetrina coperta di carta di giornale. Attraverso uno spiraglio vede le finestre cieche del 221b.

Le controlla una volta mentre si appresta a prepararsi l'iniezione letale, con tutta la calma e la precisione del tecnico di laboratorio che maneggia sostanze pericolose ogni giorno senza scomporsi.

Le controlla una seconda volta mentre si prepara all'iniezione. Il suo distacco clinico è perfetto, mentre disinfetta gli strumenti e la pelle, cerca la vena. Quasi ride di nuovo, un riso incredibilmente amaro, mentre pensa che la precauzione è del tutto sprecata. Il pavimento su cui siede e la parete umida a cui appoggia la schiena raccontano infinite storie di trascuratezza e abbandono, storie che avrebbe piacere a leggere e interpretare se non avesse la mente altrove, concentrata su di un unico scopo.

Ha vissuto un'intera vita sbeffaggiando la morte, schivando sempre per un solo istante l'incontro fatale, inchinandosi a lei con un sorriso beffardo e rifiutandosi di lasciarsi trascinare per una danza, e poi un'altra ancora.

Non ha mai temuto, a volte – prima, _prima,_ e adesso – ha quasi sperato, atteso il sollievo alla noia e al vuoto che gli corrodevano le ossa e gli liquefacevano il cervello. Si è interrogato, come qualsiasi uomo, spingendo invece la propria curiosità scientifica fino ai confini dell'ideazione di esperimenti che poi non ha voluto mettere in atto, relegandoli forse ad un tempo più propizio.

Un tempo più lontano, che non sarebbe stato _ora_ se soltanto-

Già, se soltanto la Signora a cui ha fatto lo sgambetto troppe volte, deridendola quando si è rialzato integro e coperto di sangue finto dopo esser stato trascinato nelle budella del St. Bart's, non avesse reclamato la giusta compensazione, sottraendogli con suprema ironia l'unica persona per cui ha lottato negli scorsi due anni per tornare a casa, vivo e integro.

Guarda le finestre vuote e cieche un'ultima volta, l'ultimo appello alla clemenza della corte costituita da lui e lui soltanto. Corte, offesa, difesa, giuria e boia. Tutto nella sua stessa persona, megalomane fino all'ultimo decisivo momento.

Non ha più molto tempo. La sua monografia sull'uso dell'iniezione letale negli Stati Uniti è tornata utile fino ad un certo punto. Qui è da solo, e se sarà incosciente in trenta secondi, non avrà il tempo, forse neanche il coraggio di proseguire nella propria spietata missione.

No, no. È sicuro di non aver sbagliato. Il chimico non ha esitato, non ha sabotato l'esperimento, l'ultimo esperimento, tradendo il rigore scientifico per un solitario sprazzo di umanità. È tutto perfetto.

Accoglie con un sollievo familiare la sensazione della punta dell'ago che penetra sotto la sua pelle, il fastidio del corpo estraneo che apre la vena e pesa al suo interno.

Manca così poco, il tempo scandito dai suoi respiri progressivamente più faticosi e lenti. Il veleno duole soltanto mentre stilla dalla siringa nel suo circolo sanguigno, poi si disperde in quella che diventa una sorta di nube, l'avvolge in una sottile coltre di incoscienza progressiva.

Se non ha sbagliato i calcoli, perderà conoscenza prima di smettere di respirare, prima che il suo cuore smetta di battere. Proverà relativamente poco dolore, per il poco che gli interessa. Ci sarebbero state decine di metodi più veloci e sicuri, ma non vuole essere trovato in tempo. Non vuole essere trovato affatto. Scomparire, dissolversi, sciogliersi in atomi liberi di andare a comporsi altrimenti altrove.

Con le palpebre già pesanti e il respiro profondo del sonno tenta l'ultima occhiata alle sue finestre.

Che ironia se fossero accese e vive adesso, per un orribile malinteso più adatto al finale di una tragedia elisabettiana!

Ma no, restano orbite vuote e cieche e tristi, e non può più vederle, non può neanche immaginarle.

Lascia che i suoi occhi si chiudano, sospira leggermente, ascoltando finché riesce i battiti lenti del suo cuore.

Manca così poco, pensa, appena prima di perdere conoscenza, manca così poco e dopo – tra poco – il diaframma smetterà di contrarsi e il suo cuore smetterà di battere e-

No, no. Non c'è bisogno neanche di aspettare per quello.

È bastata la notizia, solo poche ore fa. È bastato già quello, questa è soltanto una finezza, un dettaglio, un'azione automatica da eseguire per una resa più pulita.

Il suo cuore si era già fermato.

 

–

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ce l'ho fatta. Adesso però qualcuno mi dia uno shock blanket, grazie.
> 
> Potrei dilungarmi sulle procedure per l'iniezione letale negli Stati Uniti perché ho _veramente_ letto abbastanza da farci una monografia, ma non ho voluto essere troppo troppo grafica. Uno perché anche se è conoscenza ampiamente reperibile mi sentirei un po' troppo responsabile - sono argomenti delicati - e due perché in realtà non serve. 
> 
> Sherlock sa cosa sta facendo, e noi sappiamo cosa sta facendo, sapere che farmaco usa non ha importanza. 
> 
> Normalmente non mi sentirei così esposta, ma mi sembra di essere entrata in un argomento un po' troppo morboso e tutto perché non posso mai lasciare niente di intentato. Pazienza.


End file.
